Abyzou (The Possession)
"Abyzou' is a Dybbuk and the main antagonist of the 2012 film The Possession. Abyzou was imprisoned in a box by the local Hasidic community who always kept a guard over it, sensing that Abyzou was too evil to be allowed free. Background Abyzou ended up in the care of an old woman who eventually had enough of the Dybbuk and tried to destroy it. The Dybbuk had been whispering to her constantly and drove her insane, so she picked up a hammer and was about to destroy the demon and its Box but it managed to levitate her and smash her about the room, sensing its incoming destruction. The old woman was almost killed but she survived and ended up in a nursing home. The Dybbuk Box ended up in a garage sale. A New Home When Clyde, a man who had recently divorced his wife, took his daughters to the garage sale, his younger daughter Em found the Dybbuk Box and the Dybbuk inside began whispering to her and she eventually bought it. Weird things began happening around the Box such as the wind outside dropping when the Box was opened. Em began talking to the Dybbuk who seemed like an old woman. The Dybbuk possessed Em through prolonged exposure to her and became ravenously hungry. At school Em began to get antisocial and violent. Exorcism When the family noticed something odd was up with Em after loads of moths were attracted to her and she was eating ravenously out of a fridge, Clyde went to his university with the Box and found out the Box was a Dybbuk Box which had a Jewish demon, a Dybbuk, inside. Clyde then realized his daughter was possessed so he went home to do an exorcism, which resulted in him being attacked by the Dybbuk. Steph, Clyde's wife, said to take Em to a doctor, but she made Brett run off after making his teeth fall out. Clyde and Steph took Em (and the Dybbuk) to the hospital and they eventually found the demon inside Em's body in a CRI scan; very close to her heart. Revelation Clyde went to visit the local Hasidics and took the Box with him, and they got terrified and their head Rabbi, Tzadok's father told him that this must be left to the will of God. Clyde refuse to accept it while his child is in mortal danger and left. But one of them, Tzadok, stepped out, and said that he would volunteer to help according to permitted violation of the Sabbath law. On the way back, Tzadok looked at the Box and found the Dybbuk's name was Abyzou, the "Taker of Children," and they took Em, and Abyzou, into the hospital to do an exorcism. Abyzou malevolently attacked Clyde in Em's body and ran off down the corridor with Clyde following close behind and eventually they confronted each other in a ward with Abyzou exiting Em and possessing Clyde, but Tzadok caught up with them and did a successful exorcism which resulted in Abyzou climbing out of Clyde's mouth and back into her Box. Revenge When Tzadok was driving back home after freeing Em, Abyzou caused a truck to crash into his car, killing him, and Abyzou and her Box were spared from destruction. Gallery The Taker of Children.jpg|Abyzou, the "Taker of Children", possesses Em as her vessel. Possession windy 2-1-.png Possession eyes 2-1-.png Abyzou the Taker of Children.JPG|The true form of Abyzou, the Taker of Children. Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Villainesses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ghosts Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Monsters Category:Bogeymen